Yue Ding Promised
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Well, fairy tales do come true. Don’t they? If you believe hard enough. Sequel to 'Fairy Tale'.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto-sama. Don't own Yue Ding. It belongs to Guang Liang.

Summary: Sequel to Tong Hua Fairy Tale. _Sakura, maybe I screwed up this lifetime. I screwed up this fairy tale. But maybe… Maybe… Just maybe… One day, we'll live in a lifetime… In a fairy tale… Where Naruto really is my brother… And you are my wife… Just maybe… This really is a fairy tale._ Well, fairy tales do come true. Don't they? If you believe hard enough. Special edition including excerpts from special guest Uzumaki Naruto!

Yue Ding Promised

By: slstmaraudersjple

Promise.

That one word.

What does it mean?

* * *

_Why?_

_Why couldn't it just be unreal?_

_Why couldn't it be like… a fairy tale?_

_A fairy tale that he could write?_

_A fairy tale that would happen only because he had written for it to happen?_

* * *

He woke up snarling as he glanced at his alarm clock. 

The ungodly time was 5:23 A.M.

He then looked for the source (or rather, the person) who woke him up.

He didn't have to look very far before glancing at Naruto.

---

**Character Profile: UCHIHA SASUKE**

---

**Name:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Nicknames:** Uchiha, Sas, Teme

**Age:** 19

**Hair:** Raven/Black

**Eyes:** Obsidian

**Status:** Student

**Affiliations:** Konohakagure University

**Family:** Uchiha Mikoto (mother), Uchiha Fugaku (father), Uzumaki Naruto (brother)

**Likes:** Tomatoes

**Dislikes:** Fan girls, annoying people

---

"Oy. Stop snoring." He rolled his eyes as the blonde woke up, glanced around dazedly, eyes foggy with sleep, mumbled something unintelligent, and promptly fell back against the pillow and sheets, falling asleep again.

Sasuke then proceeded to ignore him and went to the bathroom, taking a shower, changing into clothes fit for school, and then went to the kitchen to prepare himself a breakfast and then to study for the upcoming test he had first period.

**-**

**7:45 A.M.**

**-**

"Wake up." Sasuke said.

Again, the blonde woke up, glanced around, mumbled something unintelligent, and fell asleep again.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and yanked the sheets off the boy, and pushed him off the bed.

_Bang._

Naruto shot up so fast (now fully awake) Sasuke barely had time to duck before he was forced to run out the door before a barrage of punches headed his direction.

"TEME!" Naruto roared.

Sasuke shut the door in his face. Naruto swore and proceeded to change and shower.

---

**Character Profile: UZUMAKI NARUTO**

---

**Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

**Nicknames:**Uzumaki, Dobe

**Age:** 19

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:**Sky blue

**Status:** Student

**Affiliations:** Konohakagure University

**Family:** Uchiha Mikoto (mother), Uchiha Fugaku (father), Uchiha Sasuke (brother)

**Likes:** Ramen, nice people

**Dislikes:** Healthy foods (mainly VEGETABLES), mean people

---

"Good morning!" Uchiha Mikoto greeted her two children, hugging them tightly before ushering them to their seats.

"I already ate." Sasuke said.

"You did? When?" Mikoto asked, surprised.

"Before all of you, since this dobe woke me up." The Uchiha replied monotone as he grabbed his messenger bag.

* * *

_They couldn't stand it. The person they all loved…_

_The person… the kunoichi…_

_The kunoichi…_

_Konoha's Sweetheart…_

_The kunoichi that everyone loved…_

_The kunoichi that anyone would die for…_

_The kunoichi that once everyone met it was impossible to not love her…_

_That kunoichi was dying._

* * *

Meanwhile, about six houses down, an alarm clock rang. 

**RIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Someone cursed, throwing the blankets off the bed and slamming her pillow atop the poor clock.

After that, it revealed a girl with bubblegum pink hair and the greenest, most enchanting, hauntingly beautiful eyes.

---

**Character Profile: HARUNO SAKURA**

---

**Name:** Haruno Sakura

**Nicknames:**Haruno, Saku

**Age:** 19

**Hair:**Pink

**Eyes:** Green

**Status:** Student

**Affiliations:** Konohakagure University

**Family:** Haruno Shiori (mother), Haruno Ryuu (father)

**Likes:** Cherry blossoms, shopping, Tsunade-sama teaching her, the color pink, her friends

**Dislikes:** Prejudiced people, people who treat animals cruelly,

---

The pink-haired teen muttered incoherently as she fumbled around for something to wear to school.

-

-

As she walked down the street and turned at the corner, prepared to cross the sidewalk, a voice shouted, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. "Naruto!" She greeted the overenthusiastic blonde, then turned to the man beside him. "Sasuke-kun."

Said man nodded curtly in her direction and offered her a small smile (if you could even call it a smile) before turning his attention back to facing forwards.

"Walk with us!" Naruto grinned.

"Aren't I?" Sakura replied dryly, smiling as she tucked one of her books under her left arm and shouldered her purse with her right.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!" Naruto protested, taking the books from her.

The blond then tripped over a crack in the road and dropped the books.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed the books before they touched the ground.

Sakura laughed and shook her head.

* * *

_He just wished that it was all a nightmare… a fairy tale…_

_A fairy tale where you get to write the beginning, middle, and end. _

_A fairy tale where you get to decide what happens._

_He wished it was all a fairy tale…_

_Because now he regretted his decision to join Orochimaru._

_He regretted it… because he loved her._

_Her. Her cheerful smiles which always encouraged him to protect her harder, to die for her if necessary._

_This couldn't be happening. Sakura couldn't die. _

_She couldn't…_

_Because…_

_Because then, who would take care of him, hold him when he needed to be comforted?_

_Who would smile and whisper encouraging words to him when he needed them?_

_Who would he protect?_

_Oh, he prayed to God, hoping it was a fairy tale…_

_Hoping that it wouldn't happen._

_Hoping that she really wouldn't ever leave him._

* * *

_**It's really strange. **_

_**People wonder why Sasuke-teme and I are brothers, 'cus we don't have the same last names, and we certainly don't look alike.**_

_**Well, it's a long story, but we've got time.**_

_**I'm Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**My brother is Uchiha Sasuke-teme.**_

_**My father was Uzumaki Yodaime.**_

_**His father was Uchiha Fugaku.**_

_**Our mother was Uzumaki Uchiha Mikoto.**_

_**Yes. Uzumaki Uchiha Mikoto.**_

_**She first married Fugaku, and they had Sasuke-teme. Then they divorced and she married Yodaime and had me. **_

_**Then my father died.**_

_**For both Sasuke-teme's and my sake she and Fugaku re-married and moved all of us into the Uchiha Residency.**_

_**So, technically, Sasuke-teme and I are blood related brothers on our mother's side.**_

_**It's a strange story, one that most people question.**_

_**But it's true.**_

_**It's all true.**_

_**I swear, it's all true.**_

_**Believe me, because…**_

_**If you can't trust me, who **_**can**_** you trust?**_

* * *

_Please don't go… _

_She smiled… the first true smile he'd seen in the last one and a half year._

…_**because I love you.**_

_The heart monitor beeped faster… and faster… and stopped._

_Uchiha Sasuke cried._

_He cried for the first time since Uchiha Itachi killed his family right in front of his eyes._

"_Don't leave me! I love you!" He cried desperately._

_Why?_

_Why couldn't be me instead?_

_Why couldn't it just be a dream, a bad nightmare?_

_A fairy tale that never came true…_

_A fairy tale that ended with the words 'Happily Ever After'?_

_Why?_

_Fate was too cruel._

_Why couldn't it be a fairy tale…_

_A fairy tale where he and Sakura wrote the entire story…_

_The beginning…_

_The middle…_

_The ending…_

_Why couldn't it just be a fairy tale?_

_Fate was too cruel._

* * *

They arrived on campus at exactly 7:45, fifteen minutes before class started. 

They all compared schedules and discovered that with the exception of homeroom, which was fourth period, all their classes were the same.

-

**SCHEDULE**

-

**First Period:** Psychological Welfare

-

**Second Period:** Law Enforcement

-

**Third Period:** Law Enforcement Throughout the Ages

-

**Fourth Period (Homeroom):** (Sakura) Medical Studies, (Sasuke) Defense Strategizing, (Naruto) Advanced Physics

-

**Fifth Period: **Tactics and Strategizing

-

**Sixth Period: **Computer Systems and Programming

-

"Who's the teacher?" Naruto asked.

"Morino, Kakashi, Gai, (Sakura) Tsunade, (Sasuke) Kakashi, (Naruto) Jairaiya, Asuma, and Anko." Sasuke said.

"Wow. I hear Mornio's really strict." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"He is. I heard that the highest grade anyone ever got was an A-." Someone said.

The three turned to face –

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as a dog jumped and tackled him down, covering him with slobber.

"Hey!" Kiba grinned, flashing his trademark wolfish smirk before going over to Naruto to pull Akamaru off the poor blond, and then pulling out his own schedule to compare.

* * *

_All of Konoha mourned the loss of Konoha's Sweetheart._

_The kunoichi that they had grown to love._

_The kunoichi that they had met when she was a weak genin._

_The kunoichi that always offered a word of encouragement, or a smile._

_The kunoichi that had brought Uchiha Sasuke home._

_The kunoichi that created her own legend in the two and a half years Uchiha Sasuke had been _

_with Orochimaru._

_The kunoichi that-_

_The list went on and on._

_Konoha mourned her loss of one of her dearest children… Haruno Sakura._

_Haruno Sakura._

_The medic nin…_

_The kunoichi that trained under the Godaime…_

_The kunoichi that struggled to rebuild her team…_

_The kunoichi who-_

_The list went on and on._

_People from all over… even the Sand siblings…_

_Everyone attended her funeral._

* * *

_**I'm back again. Me, Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**This time, though, it's about how we met Sakura-chan.**_

_**No, it's not a long story.**  
**  
**__Sakura-chan is like the sister I never had. She's sweet, kind, gentle, and caring. But watch out. Get her pissed off and she's a force to be reckoned with._

_You know that quote, _**"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?"**_ Yeah. That's how scary she can get. I swear, one time, _**I swear**_ I saw her smash someone into a wall… and that person flew into the wall and past it and broke the next wall, and the next, and the next… it was scary. I was literally trembling where I was standing._

_And then she looked at me, and her eyes narrowed… then the anger in her eyes vanished as quickly as wind passing by, replaced by happiness and cheerfullness and she smiled at me and said, "Hi Naruto!"_

_My eyes almost popped out. She was so happy._

_**ANYWAYS. I get easily off-track. Sorry about that.**_

_We first met about… thirteen years ago, when we were six. You can say that we're three of a kind, three peas in a pod, the two musketeers and one musketeerette, the best of friends._

_**We chose something unique.**_

_Because our favorite number was seven, we named ourselves: Team Seven. Our motto? All for one and one for all. Not really, but close enough. Basically, we vowed we would never, ever, ever, under any circumstances whatsoever, that we would never betray each other, and that it'd either be all of us or none of us._

_**Back to how we met.**_

_Thirteen years ago, we moved into the Uchiha Resicency._

_Thirteen years ago, Sakura-chan moved into the house six houses down._

_We moved in at about the same time. Same day, same month, same year. (Scary how fate works, huh?)_

_Sasuke-teme and I saw this beautiful girl with the brightest apple green eyes, and the pinkest bubblegum hair. _

_I swear my jaw dropped when I saw her._

_And Sasuke-teme? He was staring at her like there was no other person in the world for him. I swear. I swear he was staring at her with love in his eyes. We were like, what, six years old? And Teme was staring at her like that._

_**I sometimes wonder if he likes her. I shall make a mental note to myself to solve the mystery that is Sasuke-teme… later. Back to the story.**_

_So we're staring at her for a while. She's wearing this read jumper dress with red buckle shoes and a dark green headband, and she's holding onto this pink, cute stuffed animal. It was a rabbit, with long ears and long legs. It had a large ribbon tied around its neck, and Sakura-chan was holding onto it with one hand and holding onto her mother's hand with the other._

_Suddenly, she glanced at us. Her eyes got wide, and she tugged her mother's hand and then ran inside the house._

_I remember Sasuke-teme was moping around for a loooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggg time after that._

_Finally, school started._

"_Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Haruno Sakura." Sensei said._

_The shojo door slid open and the principal walked in with Sakura-chan – who was wearing the uniform skirt and blouse, and the school-approved messenger bag that every student had._

_The class clapped politely, and Sensei added, "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a few things bout you?" She suggested._

_Sakura-chan's eyes got wide._

_She was really, really shy._

"_H-H-Haruno S-S-Sakura…" She stuttered._

_**Back then, she was worse than Hinata, who's really shy.**_

"_Sit with us!" I shouted loudly._

_Sakura-chan glanced at me briefly, and sat next to Yamanaka Ino._

_They became best friends._

_It was finally through a lot of persuading that Ino persuaded Sakura-chan to sit with us. _

_**(Of course, Ino sat next to Sakura-chan still, but progress was made!)**_

_It became quite some time before she began to trust us._

_**But, it began with these phrases: **_**"Dattebayo!!" (me), "Idiot." (Sasuke-teme), and "D-D-Do you w-w-want t-to c-c-come o-o-o-ver?" (Sakura-chan), "If scare her, I'll kill you!" (Ino), and "Children… please behave…" (Sensei)**

**I'm not going to delve into that small detail, so I'll leave it up to your imagination. Believe what you want to believe. But… back then, Ino was pretty scary, especially when it came to Sakura-chan. If we made her cry (most of the time, it was UNINTENTIONAL!!!), she would be just one step from murdering us before Sakura-chan intervened. It happened a lot.**

* * *

_He was upset._

_Why?_

_Why did Sakura have to leave him?_

_Why?_

_Why did the only person who truly understand him…_

_Why she have to go so soon?_

* * *

"Sooo…" A voice drawled from behind them. 

They all jumped and turned around. "INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

"Haha. Just checking up on our favorite couple." Said blond woman smirked.

Sakura blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend! We know it's true!" Tenten piped in, grinning.

"Y-y-yeah, Sakura-san…" Hinata pitched in, smiling.

"We just want to protect you, Sakura," Kiba added.

"From the Ice Prince!" Ino joked.

Sasuke glared in her direction.

Ino ignored it.

"Hey, hey! How did this leak out?" Sakura suddenly demanded.

At that precise moment, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouni, Neji, Lee, and Shino decided to join them.

"Well, first. You're practically glowing." Ino said.

"Second, you're wearing a ring on your ring finger." Tenten noted.

"You and Sasuke-san are comfortable around each other." Hinata said.

"Basically…" The blond woman summed up.

"We overheard you guys talking over the phone." The girls grinned.

Sakura groaned.

"So… when's the wedding?" Kiba grinned.

Sakura mumbled something unintelligible.

"What? I can't hear you." Ino feigned.

"Two months." The bride-to-be sighed.

* * *

_Sasuke stepped up to the podium._

_There was immediate silence, everyone waiting for the Uchiha to speak._

"_When I first met Sakura, she was an annoying, silly, weak girl. I never thought I'd get used to her… but I did. I remember countless times I made her cry, even when I wasn't around. Naruto, the dobe, would always yell at me and Kakashi would always look at me disapprovingly._

_I never felt as guilty as when I found out that the kunoichi I hit was actually her. I never expected it. Kakashi? Sure. Naruto? Maybe. Sakura? No. Not a chance. I never thought they'd all get so good in the two and a half years I was with Orochimaru._

_I remember her words when I left her on that bench years ago, "I know all about your clan… and revenge. It won't make anybody happy. No one… neither you, nor I…" Of course, I brushed away her thoughts._

_I never realized how I cherished these small things until I lost them. I never thought I'd get used to my team… and realize that they became the family I never thought I'd have._

_Kakashi… my mentor._

_Naruto… my best friend and brother._

_Sakura?_

_Sakura… perhaps… if I had thought of it long ago… perhaps she would one day become Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke stepped off the podium, ignoring some older women saying, "Oh, how romantic!"_

_Instead, all grew silent as the Uchiha approached the casket where the body of Haruno Sakura lay. He took out a small red velvet box and placed a ring on her right ring finger._

_The ring was a silver band, with two circles intertwined, with the Uchiha symbol joining them together._

* * *

The next two months were heretic. 

The 'list' of events included:

- the soon-to-be-weds convincing Sakura's mother that Sasuke and Sakura were NOT having sex

- the soon-to-be-weds convincing Sasuke's mother that Sakura was perfectly happy with Sasuke

- Sakura convincing Naruto that no, she was not going to ever forget him

- Sakura confirming her girl friends that they would indeed receive the privilege of helping her plan the wedding

- Sakura confirming the fact that yes, Ino would be doing her makeup

- Sasuke confirming the fact that yes, his guy friends would be an important and crucial part of the wedding

- the soon-to-be-weds confirming many things

- the girls dragging the guys along for shopping

- the girls spending as much time as possible before Haruno Sakura would become Uchiha Haruno Sakura

- the guys doing their 'guy thing'

- endless nights of agony and pain calling and confirming the wedding planners

- a day of fun and excitement going to various bakeries and ordering the perfect wedding cake

- the group ordering food from a very expensive (yet their food was delicious) catering service

- the soon-to-be-weds ordering the silverware and culinary

- the mothers of the soon-to-be-weds bonding with each other and planning on what to name their grandchildren

* * *

_Then he turned and left, walking…_

_And walking._

_Sakura, maybe I screwed up this lifetime._

_I screwed up this fairy tale._

_But maybe…_

_Maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

_One day, we'll live in a lifetime…_

_In a fairy tale…_

_Where Naruto really is my brother…_

_And you are my wife…_

_Just maybe…_

_This really is a fairy tale._

_Haruno Sakura…_

_I love you._

* * *

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman, Haruno Sakura, for your lawful wife, and do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad; in sickness and in health; to love and honor her until death do you part?" The priest asked. 

"I do." The Uchiha replied without hesitation.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man, Uchiha Sasuke, for your lawful husband, and do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health; to love and honor him until death do you part?" The priest now turned to the wife-to-be.

"I do." Sakura said, while tears slid down her face in happiness.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

There was joyous clapping and celebration as Sasuke stepped forward and claimed Sakura's lips in his.

* * *

_Fairy tales come true, don't they?_

_Well…_

_If you believe hard enough._

_And promises…_

_Are like fairy tales._

_They only come true when you believe. _

**FIN. **

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. A few people requested a sequel, so I wrote one. I don't think this was the expected result. But yes, it's the sequel to 'Fairy Tale'. (: But it works as a fic as its own. Enjoy._  
_


End file.
